


敬红心

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 无cp 剧情向 老唐重生if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: 无cp - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	敬红心

海底监狱没什么消遣，看报纸是囚犯多弗现在唯一的乐子。但是海底实在是太黑了，报纸上的小字让多弗眼睛酸涩，他只好闭上眼睛休息。那一瞬间多弗竟觉得自己真的老了。不过，正如海贼中流行那句话一样：命运是个捉摸不透的婊子。在多弗以为自己被命运彻底厌弃时，她又娇笑着贴了上来，亲吻他的侧脸对他说“我爱你”。

就像现在，多弗感慨衰老，命运就把青春还给了他。

在多弗睁开双眼前，他还在海底监狱。多弗不那么年轻的身体上锁满了镣铐，但是等他睁开双眼后，多弗发现自己身上没有任何束缚，他站在坚实的地面上，有寒冷的海风吹过他的脸颊，他的手里还握着一把枪，一把已经上膛的枪。多弗顺着自己的枪口看过去，他的枪对准的是他的弟弟，他多年前就已经死去的弟弟。

多弗觉得这是一场梦，但是刺骨的海风告诉他不是。疼痛能确定真实，多弗看着坐在地下的柯拉松，想到了一个确认梦境的办法：他对着他弟弟持枪的手臂扣下了扳机。枪支跌落到冰面，一声沉闷的痛呼从柯拉松嘴里传出，看着柯拉松的眼睛，多弗终于确定了这不是一场逼真的梦境。

过去的记忆迅速从多弗的脑海里过了一遍，在所有人的注目下，刚才还愤怒着的唐吉诃德少主现在却突然大笑起来。多弗大笑着收起了枪支，表现出发自内心的愉悦。重回青春，改写历史，没有人会不喜悦于这样的机遇。但是其他人却都很不安，干部们都躁动不安地看着多弗。只有维尔戈，那个穿着海军制服的年轻人，还是一如既往的冷着脸色。

多弗却没有在意他们的不安，他只是在上下打量柯拉松，打量他浑身血迹，狼狈至极的弟弟。这种不合时宜的怀念目光简直让柯拉松毛骨悚然，得知自己背叛的多弗应该杀死他而不是怀念他。失血只是让柯拉松觉得寒冷和晕眩，就算是多弗的枪口也不能让他惧怕，可现在多弗诡异的变化却让他真切地感到了恐惧，陡增的肾上腺素使他苍白的脸颊出现一种不自然的潮红。柯拉松有一种预感，他接下来要遭遇的，也许比死亡更糟糕。

多弗终于结束了他的笑声，他神情很轻松地面对柯拉松，  
“我真的没想到还能再一次看到你，柯拉松！”  
多弗环视四周，看着自己年轻时布下的鸟笼，  
“呋呋，这可真够粗糙的……”  
多弗嘲笑了一句年轻的自己，然后他又再次看向柯拉松，  
“……而且还是在这时候。”

二十八岁的多弗腰背很挺拔，不过他现在看起来更放松更自信。他看着柯拉松的目光完全不像是看着背叛自己的弟弟，他的眼里不再是那种浓烈的愤怒，而是变成了一种兴味。多弗像是打量一件商品那样打量柯拉松，这个在未来十分成功的“商人”正在重新评估柯拉松的价值。比起直接杀死背叛者，四十一岁的多弗觉得自己还能做得更多，做得更好。

于是多弗笑着对柯拉松说了一句话，说了他们第一次重逢时的那句话，那句话让柯拉松脸上的潮红再次褪去，甚至更加苍白。

他说：“欢迎加入，罗西南迪。”

罗西南迪的第一次加入是成为一个恶党，而第二次加入则是成为一个英雄，拯救了一个国家的英雄。

柯拉松不知道那个雪日的多弗经历了什么，那个男人好像突然就变成了另一个人，变成了一个更强大，更令人畏惧的多弗。多弗告诉身边的人，他得到了一个新的情报来源。于是，多弗就知道了他们每一个敌人的弱点，也知道他们的宝藏藏在何处。多弗借此迅速地在地下世界崭露头角，组建自己的势力。他甚至还劫持了一艘运押天上金的军舰，用此换来了一个七武海的位置。

多弗充分利用了这个合法身份，和他新得到的两个部下。只是一夜的时间，德雷斯罗萨的明君就变成了暴徒，而来自地狱的恶党则成了英雄。多弗解救了这个国家，以英雄的身份加冕称王。而审判旧君主则成了柯拉松的工作，这让柯拉松也成为了德雷斯罗萨的英雄，因为他在所有国民面前，砍下了那个无辜国王的头颅。鲜血溅到柯拉松的脸上，台下是国民的欢呼，身后是多弗的大笑。柯拉松高高举起手中的刀刃，流着泪加入这场狂欢。

柯拉松不是英雄，他只是一个傀儡。再一次回到多弗身边的他完全被寄生线操纵。他不需要再装作哑巴了，因为这次他真的不被允许开口。罗西南迪再度演绎柯拉松，只不过从前的扮演由他自己完成，而这次则由多弗完成。多弗操纵柯拉松在纸上写字，向自己汇报任务情况，但实际上柯拉松所有的任务都是多弗操纵他完成的。

这种毫无意义的举止仿佛能给多弗带来很大的乐趣，他似乎沉溺于这种自欺欺人的角色扮演，像是一个被亲弟弟的背叛逼疯的可怜兄长。但是柯拉松看得出来，这只是个幌子。多弗是怪物而不是疯子，他这么做一定是想要利用自己做些什么。而当多弗拒绝战国条件丰厚的交换要求时，柯拉松心里的选项就只剩下了一个，罗，那个侥幸逃走的，吃下手术果实的男孩。

多弗还是不肯放过罗。

十五岁的罗有很多困惑，这些困惑让他彻夜难眠。他现在居住的小岛十分偏僻，居民们对外界的认知基本只有报纸这一个来源，但是这些报纸不但不能解决罗的问题，反倒带给了他更多。

多弗朗明哥在过去的两年十分活跃，报纸上总会刊登他的事迹，从劫持天上金的恶党到政府承认的七武海，现在又成了德雷斯罗萨的英雄和国王。罗在这些报纸的照片里总能看到那个熟悉的身影。柯拉松没有骗罗，多弗朗明哥真的没有杀他，甚至还重新接纳了他。可是他却没有来和罗汇合，他抛下罗，让罗独自在他们约定好的岛屿孤独地等待了两年。

罗看着照片里柯拉松模糊的身影，他心里的不安和困惑与日俱增，柯拉松真实的处境是什么？他是在继续自己的海军任务吗？还是真的加入了多弗朗明哥？或者是最可能也最糟糕的那个选项，柯拉松的人生已经完全被多弗朗明哥操控了？

这个折磨了罗两年的疑问被新一期报纸推进，在关于德雷斯罗萨的报道里详细地描写了柯拉松，这位德雷斯罗萨新英雄，是怎样干脆利落斩下前任君主的头颅，怎样加入民众的狂欢，与他们一起歌颂德雷斯罗萨光明的未来的。罗看着相片里高举着刀刃的柯拉松，杀死国王的举动把罗的疑问推上了顶峰。

这个从各种灾难里侥幸逃生的男孩，看向了窗外波涛汹涌的大海，看向他救命恩人所在的方向。初步掌握恶魔力量的罗，决定去找柯拉松问个明白。

而多弗朗明哥等待的，正是罗的这个决定。

德雷斯罗萨，一夜之间变成了爱与激情与玩具的国度。只是一个夜晚，所有人就都接受了这个事实，好像岛上那些能说话有思想的玩具们是一个真正的物种。岛上没有人对此提出质疑，就连外来者，一个从小学习医术的外来者也没觉得这有什么不对，好像每一个踏上德雷斯罗萨的人都会自动接受这一切。

十五岁的罗穿着宽大的卫衣，用墨镜遮住自己引人注目的金色眼睛，坐在德雷斯罗萨繁华的街区之中。罗握着一杯咖啡，身边是熙熙攘攘的人群和玩具们，他看起来像是闲坐，但是多弗知道，他其实是在人群中收集信息。影像电话虫忠实地传达自己看到的影像，实时投射在皇宫里的大屏幕上。

“是罗！”  
baby5惊呼了一声，她一眼就看出了那是罗。新来的砂糖不认识屏幕上的那个人，她吃掉了插在手指上的所有葡萄，满足地眯起眼睛，然后向多弗询问，  
“是要我把他变成玩具吗，少主？”  
“不，不是他，砂糖。是另外的人，但是我需要他看着你，看着你把那个人变成玩具。”  
砂糖重新把手指插满葡萄，她随意地点点头，  
“听您的吩咐，少主。”

“呋呋呋呋……”  
多弗看向站在自己身边的弟弟，青年苍白的面颊毫无血色，柯拉松做不出任何表情，除了红色染料在唇上勾勒出的怪异笑容。  
“柯拉松，你能想象那场景吗？”  
多弗摇晃了一下手中的酒杯，暗红色的酒液映出多弗的微笑，坐在宽大座椅上的国王动了动他的手指，柯拉松从怀里拿出了纸笔。被操纵的傀儡在纸上写了几个字后，举起来展示给多弗，  
“当然，那一定很有趣。”  
“呋呋呋，绝对会很有意思的。”

离罗闲坐的位置不远，一个小小的舞台处传来阵阵喧哗，伴随着热情的音乐，身边的人群开始向那里聚集。这些人好像都是为了这场表演而来，不想引人关注的罗也只能起身加入人群。

台上的是一个热辣的舞娘。玫瑰，阳光，踢踏舞，这是德雷斯罗萨最棒的午后时光。罗却左顾右盼，想要寻找一个离开的时机。一曲终了，舞娘摘下耳鬓的玫瑰，扔给台下鼓掌的观众们。鲜花循着轨迹，轻盈地落入外来者的怀中。罗讶异地抬头，看向台上美艳的女郎。舞娘动人的眼眸与罗对视，眼波流转间，她仿佛在用眼神向罗诉说着什么。罗把目光转向附近的小巷，然后再次看向台上的女郎，她轻轻地向罗颔首，提起舞裙致意。

表演结束，人群散去。观众和舞娘重新在小巷处见面，名为紫罗兰的女郎把长发别在耳后，  
“你是来找人的，对吗？”  
十五岁的罗还不能做到日后红心船长那样的镇定自若，他极力显得沉稳，只是背在身后的手掌做好释放能力的姿势。  
“你是什么人？”  
“一个向导，带你去见你想见的人。”  
“多弗朗明哥…他已经知道我来了…”  
罗环视四周，像是想要找出隐藏在附近的多弗朗明哥。

“别担心，只有我一个人。”  
紫罗兰微笑着，  
“如果你想离开，随时都可以，没有人会阻拦你。”  
罗目光沉沉地注视着紫罗兰，  
“但是…”  
紫罗兰的长发被微风吹拂，一缕发丝落在额前，  
“如果你想见柯拉松的话，就只能跟我走了。”

“我给了他选择，柯拉松。”  
王宫的房间里现在就只剩下多弗和他的弟弟了，罗和紫罗兰的投影在他们面前播放。  
“我给了他自由，这两年我甚至都没有去找过他。可他还是来到了这里，这是他自己的选择。”  
柯拉松不能说话，不能动，他只能用充满怒火的眼睛瞪视着多弗。  
“命运啊……柯拉松……”  
多弗感慨地说。

“你说得对，罗确实和我不一样。经历了…那些事以后，我才真正了解他是一个怎样的人。那时候我觉得很失望，但是…现在不会了…”  
多弗看着投影，罗没有选择离开，他正跟着紫罗兰向皇宫走来。  
“…我很高兴他是这样的人。”  
多弗微笑着看向柯拉松，与那充满怒火的眼睛对视，  
“恭喜你，你的小朋友来看望你了。”

德雷斯罗萨有一片能够媲美阳光的向日葵花田，王宫的顶层就是最好的观景台。国王和他的家族成员一起登上顶层，等待他们的客人。罗走上王宫顶层时，看到的就是这样的场景。唐吉诃德家族，其乐融融地聚集在一起，包括柯拉松。

罗看着眼前这些熟悉的面孔，  
“柯拉先生……”  
多弗揽过身边柯拉松的肩膀，大笑着转向罗，  
“呋呋呋，柯拉‘先生’？看来罗是真的很喜欢你啊！”  
高大的国王向罗举起酒杯，  
“站在那干什么，罗，不过来一起喝一杯吗？”  
所有人都轻松自然地聚在一起，就像是柯拉松和罗的出逃从未发生过一样。

柯拉松垂着头，像是醉酒的模样。紫罗兰，那个危险的女郎就站在他身后，面前则是更危险的多弗。罗不想和多弗发生冲突，唐吉诃德兄弟之间的关系就像一团乱麻，罗不知道柯拉松到底是什么打算，他不想破坏柯拉松的安排。但是有一点罗可以确定，那就是在多弗面前，他不可能和柯拉松进行一场有意义的交谈。所以罗必须带柯拉松离开这里才能问清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事。

“多弗朗明哥他们应该不知道我的能力……”  
罗在心里安慰自己，  
“发动能力只需要一秒钟，我走过去，拉住柯拉松，然后就立刻发动能力逃出这里。”  
想到自己能力的奇妙，罗就安心了很多。他下定决心，走向多弗和柯拉松所在的位置。

“柯拉先生，你没有去找我，我在那里等了你两年。”  
罗试图和柯拉松交谈，接话的却是多弗，  
“我替他向你道歉，罗。家族需要他留下。”  
“柯拉先生，你为什么不回答我？”  
“我想他可能是喝醉了。别这么紧张，罗！我和柯拉松已经和好了，毕竟我们是亲兄弟，没什么事情是不能原谅的。”

多弗喝了一口香槟，看着已经走到自己面前的罗，笑得有些欣慰，  
“看来你的铂铅病已经完全好了。”  
罗紧紧地盯着多弗，他看起来毫无警惕，很放松地喝着酒，搭在柯拉松肩上的手臂也完全没有用力。  
“只要我碰到柯拉先生就……”  
但是有一只手却比罗的更快，小小的女孩手掌先一步拍在了柯拉松的腿上。

“柯拉先生？！！”  
像是童话在现实中上演，在女孩的触碰下，柯拉松居然变成了一个玩偶。罗的脸色立刻变了，他迅速释放出自己的能力，  
“room！”  
蓝色光膜在罗掌心张开，那个玩偶也掉落在地下。随着玩偶的跌落，罗却突然愣在了原地，他好像忘记了自己要做什么。

罗的表情从惊怒变成了茫然，蓝色光膜失去了主人的支撑，很快就消失了。罗的脑子里出现了一瞬间的空白，但是很快他就恢复了正常，罗的神情从警惕变成了放松。罗看向多弗，眼神里带着从前的信任，只是有一点困惑，  
“多弗？”  
罗环顾四周，身边都是他熟悉的面孔，  
“你们这是在干什么？”

“呋呋呋，别傻了，罗！”  
看着这一切发生的多弗突然大笑着拍打罗的肩膀，  
“这可是为你开的欢迎party，恭喜你结束试炼！”  
“欢迎回来！罗！”  
“干的不错，小子！”  
不远处的干部们好像也迅速接受了这个说法，没有人质疑突然失踪的柯拉松，就像他本来就不存在。干部们只是笑着对罗说些欢迎的话。

罗觉得自己的脑子就像是被什么东西搅乱了一样，他觉得自己好像忘记了什么很重要的东西。但是很快，连这种感觉都消失在他的大脑里，他只是下意识地询问多弗的话，  
“什么试炼？”  
“当然是你成为新一代红心的试炼，不然你以为这两年你在外面是在做什么？”

多弗很亲昵的揽住罗的肩膀，  
“吃下手术果实，治愈自己的铂铅病，回归家族，这些你都做得很好，罗。”  
过去的记忆被多弗的几句话串联，所有不合理之处都被大脑自动矫正。罗皱起眉，变回了那个曾经背着炸弹走进唐吉诃德驻地的阴沉少年，  
“我讨厌party……”  
“别这么扫兴！”  
多弗想要揽着罗走向人群，可罗却停下了脚步。他们一起低下头，一个玩偶抱住了罗的小腿，从玩偶的面孔上看，它似乎想要开口说话，但是嘴巴上的缝线阻碍了它。罗挑起眉，  
“这是什么？”

“抱歉！是我的玩偶！”  
刚才那个独眼的女孩走过来，  
“你应该乖一点的……”  
砂糖像是诱哄一只宠物那样说着，可手上的动作却毫不温柔。她掐住了那个玩偶的脖颈，然后粗暴地把它从罗腿上扯下来。  
“我没见过你，你是新来的？”  
罗向这个陌生的女孩询问。  
“算是吧？我叫砂糖，不用和我说你的名字，我知道你是谁，下一任红心。”  
女孩露出了一个很刻意的可爱笑容。

女孩一边和罗交谈，一边用双手抓着那个玩偶，它正滑稽地挣扎着，充满棉花的手脚在空中胡乱挥舞，  
“我以为你会更大一些……”  
砂糖对手里的玩偶说，然后她就这样抓着玩偶的脖颈，炫耀一样向罗展示，  
“……但是，看起来还不错吧！”

玩偶的眼睛是一对纽扣，虽然它竭力与罗对视，但是那东西可传递不出任何感情。罗眼里能看到的，只是一个滑稽可笑的玩偶，在它年幼的主人手里挣扎。罗看着玩偶，难得诚实地回应，  
“确实挺可爱的……不过你应该小心点，它看起来很不听话，别让它伤到你。”  
“呋呋呋，很有前辈的自觉嘛，罗。”  
“我可不是在关心她！多弗！”  
“呋呋…我可没这么说。”  
他们转身走向热闹的人群，而砂糖则把被遗忘的玩具紧紧抓在手中。

“咯咯咯咯，他居然说你可爱，看来他还真是一点都不记得你了，柯—拉—先—生。”  
砂糖和她的玩偶在角落里窃窃私语，  
“玩偶脸上有表情真的很奇怪，而且你的嘴巴还是用线缝着的。你在生气吗？还是要哭出来了？嘻嘻嘻你的纽扣眼睛可流不出眼泪……”  
被遗忘的玩具依旧在砂糖手中挣扎，而不远处的罗和多弗却在举杯相庆。多弗笑着和罗碰杯，眼神却看向砂糖怀里的玩偶，

“敬红心！”


End file.
